Twisted
by DarkroseAthena
Summary: In the world Kingdom Hearts a terrible disease is released into the air.The King is missing. People are dying and disappearing as well. Its up to Finn and the gang to find the missing Knights of the kings table and Sora.What lies and truth come? SoraXoc
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Twisted**

**The adventurers of Disney tales**

** Angela Lewis**

**All Disney characters and Kingdom Keepers belong to their rightful owners. Thank you!**

"_I'm going to kill you King!" The man was furious at the person. The King just looked at the man with a blank stare on his face. "I know…" was his reply. "I'm gonna _

_hunt you down you mistake of a man!" the man continued to try to intimidate the King but all was prevailed. "I know…" "Is that all you can say dumbass?" the _

_man swore trying with his might to scare the King but he didn't move a muscle. "No-" the king was cut off and the man continued his rant. "OH he speaks! What do _

_you have to say for yourself!" the King had the opportunity to talk as he failed the last time "I'm going to stop you…I don't give up very easily." _

_The king said calmly. "HA! Just because you are powerful, that doesn't mean you can kill me! Your creator!" "Such big talk…you may created my new form but just _

_so you know I was born from my mother." The king was still very calm even when threatened. "Don't get arrogant King!" everything was silent for a minute or two. _

_Then he grew a smile "…heh…" _

"FINN! Wake up time to go to school!" the morning sunshine creeped through the window to give the signal that it really is time to wake up. "Huh? I'm home?

Another strange dream…" Reluctantly Finn rolled out of bed and grabbed his used clothes and headed to the bathroom

In his head he thinks it's still good to wear the seventh day in the week! Finn groaned in frustration. "I don't want to go to school today and my stupid self already

pulled the sick trick over mom's head. The woman's not stupid to fall for it twice!" Finn was a 14-year-old boy with brown hair. He had a normal boy appearance,

brown eyes bout 5'6. " Well what took you so long slow poke!" Finn sighed and just sat down in the kitchen chair and ate his breakfast. The mother looked at her

son worried. " Hey you should really try to ease up!" the mother joked, and then she realized what's wrong with Finn when he looked at her. "Oh no. No no, no,

don't tell me it was another one of those dreams again!" Finn nodded in embarrassment. " Yes. This time it was two men talking one was named King or something.

The one man said something bout how he created the King and how he's gonna kill the King or some-" Finn was cut off by his mother's argument. "And the last one

was a girl lost in a high world that you called 'wonderland'! Oh and the last one before that was a young man raised by apes! Sweetie I can't keep this up anymore I

am going to get you help!"

Finn rolled his eyes and even though he did believe that these dreams he was having for the passed eight weeks were trying to tell him something. " Look mom I

don't need help I'll just find out my dreams for myself that's all." His mother sighed in grief and look out the window while he was going on about a young woman

saving her father in China. " Well uh hey crouching tiger, your late for the bus…" "Huh what? AAAAAHHHHHHH I'm gonna be late for school!"

Finn ran for the bus with all his might and in doing so tripped over his untied shoelace and his pants fell down. "Great the world just love to screw with me, nothing

worse can possibly happen!" Well it did. Finn was standing next to a puddle and a random car ran straight into the puddle soaking Finn completely. He wanted to

scream to the heavens but sighed and remembered it was a Friday. Finn was far away from school it took him at least two hours tops to get to school soaked.

When he finally got to school, his friends greeted him. "Ello Finn how's it going?" Said the boy. He had a regular T-shirt under a fancy vest with a tie to go along with

his style. The boy had red fiery hair and a British accent. "Hi Philby nice outfit" Finn said miserably. "Hey what's up with you big guy?" Said a girl. She was wearing a

plan spring Saturday dress. She was Asian-native American with long beautiful black hair.

Two more came along, one was an African American male and the other was Caucasian blonde. "Wow you look like the bus driver dragged you by the leg on the back

of the bus and been through hell!" The black boy said, "Shut up Maybeck!" Philby hissed. In response to this Maybeck hissed right back. "Watch who you talking to!"

"Alright, alright break it up you two!" the blonde girl said.

"No Charlene he's right I do look like crap!" Finn snickered "Well Willa do you think this is funny?" "I guess…I mean if you're okay with it Finn then I'm okay. I mean

you need new clothes that's for sure!" Willa said with a giggle. So the five of them started to walk and talk and Finn remembered his dream." Uh hey guys, do you

have…dreams?"

Everyone looked at him crazy Maybeck was the only one who had the nerve to answer his ridiculous question. "Well uh I do have a lot of dreams and Willa has

dreams and well uh anybody has dreams you nitwit! Spit it out and say what you really mean! I mean what did you have a wet dream?" At that point Philby just

couldn't hold it in so he burst into laughter and the girls gave him very dirty looks. "MAYBECK!" Charlene screamed at the top of her lungs. "What! Can't a man be

curious!" "What man!" Philby joked "Shut up like you have any hair in weird places like I do!" He scolded "ANYWAY! My dream was about you know…the world called

Kingdom Hearts again." When he said that everyone paused in their words because they knew what he was talking about.

"I too had a dream about that mysterious place and this time it was about two men fighting one of them were called "King" the other nameless…" Philby said looking

down. "I had that one too last night!" the rest of them said in unison.

"Okay these dreams are getting on my last nerve…still I know they mean something, something I can't explain and it gets me frustrated." Maybeck said with a

serious face. The group didn't know what to do with these dreams and it was killing them slowly.

"Why don't we meet up in the woods? That way no one can hear in on our convo!" Charlene was so happy to think up the idea she thought in her head she would

get rewarded with a golden medal or something. "Oooohhh the woods? Why not somewhere happy like the park or even the mall?" Willa complained "Don't you

worry Willa we have three good boys to protect us!"

She had a little pep in her words and Charlene wanted it to be an official place to meet besides meeting in front of the school. "Okay but we have to make a promise,

like to stick together what ever happens to us when we form a team. Got it?" Finn said as all of them agreed with his statement.

So they walked deep into the woods and in a certain spot they finally stopped in a beautiful spot that the sunlight gave all of it's attention on one tree covered in

flowers and vines.

For a few weeks now the weird dreams were increasing ten fold. While this was happening the kids were focusing all their attention on the tree house to make it

perfect. Finn told them about weird hallucinations. One was about a strange white rabbit. That day was Friday and the kids are walking to the woods to talk about

their dreams again. "I really think our dreams are getting out of hand don't you all think so?" Willa was completely tired she had bags under her eyes and could tell it

was insomnia from the dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: The Door in the Tree

**Twisted**

**The adventurers of Disney tales**

**Okay so this is my second chapter and i hope you all like it and give me feedback on what you think about it**

**All Disney characters and Kingdom Keepers belong to their rightful owners. Thank you!**

Chapter 2: The door in the tree

Dreams filled their sleepy little heads and were in a deep sleep.

_Come in and play with me a game of life and death._

_I love to hear the sound of a breath and sing a _

_Song to hear me cry for the man I love will _

_Soon die. Heed my warning children the world _

_Is filled with dread and so play the game if dare_

_But save the world from us all- _

A gasp of breath came in and filled the children's lungs. Finn woke up with terror on his face after hearing that song; he didn't know what to do. He just sat up like

the rest of them. The children were sitting up trying to catch their treasured breath. "W-what a scary dream!" finally the words started to come out of Finn's mouth.

"Yeah, I know the young woman was singing and she was in a dark room with black and white tile floors. I couldn't see her face but she was trying to tell us

something about the world she lives in." Maybeck explained, then Willa came in to back up Maybeck. " Yeah I know and it was sad, she talked about her lover going

to die but my thing is why is the young man going to die?"

" It's a story of some sorts and either its' a spell or a hint. I don't really get it though!" Philby said in deep thought. The children just sat there in their sleeping bags

and tried hard to figure out the song.

Finn finally had an idea to try to ease the minds of his friends. " I'll tell you guys what, I'll write it down and maybe we should ask someone who is special in

interpreting songs." "No! I mean we should keep this situation to ourselves like you said!" Maybeck protested.

"I know what I said but what else can we do Maybeck?" Finn replied in grief. When the children went to go home since it was morning and the slept over in the tree

house, On the walk home they saw a rabbit that was telling them to "come on" giving them the gesture and kept repeating it telling them to come this way. They all

looked at each other and then at the rabbit. "No! Don't do it! I don't like this at all!" Maybeck protested and well they knew he was right but they were way too

curious to not look at what's up ahead on the way.

So the walked on anyway and Maybeck was left behind red in the face. " Yeah guys don't pay attention to what I say! I'm completely stupid!" "Will you just come on

Terry!" Willa said far up front. The children followed the white rabbit way deeper in the woods into a misty fog and were muddy. The walk went on for hours and

more hours.

Their feet were killing them and wanted to rest but knew if they rested, the rabbit would disappear and this may be a one opportunity. " I can't take this any longer

how much more do we have to walk in order to fallow a freakin' white rabbit!" Philby complained.

Then finally the children came to a stop and found an old chipped painted door on the old dead tree! Maybeck looked in aw as well as the rest of them. Finn couldn't

believe what he saw. Bolted down to the tree with an old rusted gold knob. " I…I don't believe what I see before my eyes!" Willa said breaking the silence of

awkwardness. "This is your key to our world Kingdom Keepers."

The children were startled and spun around in circles looking for who said that. "Down here" they looked down and saw the rabbit waving at them! For a moment

there was silence then huge screams shot through the poor white rabbit's ears.

"Please children! Keep your voices down I beg of you! I assure my dears I mean you no harm what-so-ever." When they stopped their screaming Finn said "Sorry I

think its' safe to speak for all of us when I say…Who ever can hear of a TALKING RABBIT!"

The rabbit smiled warmly at the children and continued to reassure the kids "Please children I beg of you to just relax and calm your nerves. Now-" the rabbit was

cut off once again by the scared children.

"Wait what the hell do you mean 'our world'?" Maybeck squealed in frightens. " Young man! I do not tolerate such language honestly you act like another young

man I know!" The white rabbit said "Uh…Excuse me, but what's' through that door?" The rabbit turned around in excited grin on his face and began to explain.

"Young lady, there's a world in there filled with adventure, love, danger and so much more I wish I can reveal to you but if you wish to find out, very well I shall

show you how deep the door goes into the wonderful world of…Kingdom Hearts." The kids looked at him in shocked and wondered how he knew of the mysterious

place.

The rabbit then continued " I know of those dreams of yours and so does the King but I can't tell you any more either you go in now or think about it for sometime.

If you do this I will come back everyday in order to hear your request of what you wish to do is that understood?"

The children nodded their heads in agreement still unsure if this is really happening or not. The rabbit reminded them about how it is important to keep this little

secret to themselves. He said heavens know who will find out and it will be a dangerous thing for someone powerful to know of this mythical portal. "Here take this"

The white rabbit gave them a medallion that transports them straight to the door in the tree. "I have one question…"

"Yes young Finn what is your question?" "Wait how do you- uh any way is this all for real?" the rabbit gave him a glare "You are talking to a talking white rabbit you

ARE deep in the rabbit hole now go because I'm late for a very important date, so no time to say hello goodbye because…I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" So the rabbit

disappeared in the door after he left a white glow formed behind the door followed by glitter and little stars disappearing.

" Well I can say now that…we are in some deep crap!" Maybeck said with a strange look on his face. " I hate to say this but I completely agree with you." Philby said.

The children started to think about this really hard weather or not they should agree to go with the white rabbit. So they did as the white rabbit said…they sat and

thought.

" Think NOT! I mean we don't know for sure if he's on the good guy side of the place we dream about! I say we don't…and the little creep will be following us!" "

Maybeck why must you be so skeptical bout everything!" Philby complained and then he thought about what he said for a moment and then continued, "…

Although…he does have a point we don't even know that person er…rabbit." You could tell it was very hard from him to admit that Maybeck was right but it must

have been said for the safety of his good friends. "I understand that but-" someone behind them unfortunately cut off Finn. "Well, did you figure out what you wish

to do or do you decline the offer for not only a dangerous adventure but an opportunity to save millions of lives."

The white rabbit was very serious and then he introduced them to someone or should we say something else." May I introduce you to one of the mentors? His name

is Jiminy Cricket."

" Good afternoon to you all Kingdom Keepers, I am pleased to meet you all! I humbly ask for your assistance and to help us find our King and defeat the forces of evil

like you did once before do you accept or decline the offer!" Jiminy was very smart and knew when he saw power and potential. He figured that they could find the

King as so many, evil and ally has failed to find him. "O.M.G. you're a…a…a TINY CRICKET!" Charlene exclaimed in aw.

"Wh-what is this another dream?" Willa asked and then continued on " Because I can't take these dreams any more!" She cried. Jiminy and the white rabbit laughed

and laughed at poor kids who thought they were losing their god giving mind. "No, no my dear this is not a figment of your imagination, this is real as it can get in

fact!" Jiminy explained. The children were still trying to take in this entire crazy situation. The fact that the children were talking to a cricket and a rabbit that spoke

perfect English and one of them is a mentor! They couldn't believe their eyes. "Soooo…you want us to save your world from moral danger and at the same time you

want us to find this man called 'King'?"

Philby was way too smart to not know where this was going. " No problem we can handle your world." Maybeck said in arrogance. The two looked at each other and

then at the kids thinking, "these kids obviously don't know what they are up against!" "Well…the thing is that you are not just going to grab the King and defeat

your opponent just in the speed of light!" Jiminy then sighed and came to an conclusion, so he continued "Well I can see you all think this is some kind of joke, and I

have come to the point where I say that we well ask somebody- else to get the job done." "But Mentor Jiminy they are the ones! Who else are we going to ask for

help besides the Kingdom Keeper! It's impossible, the King could be hurt or worse!" The white rabbit pleaded with him and tried to convince him otherwise but it was

no use. " No. Sorry but they fool around too much and I can't deal with their hands holding the life of so many including the King himself, it's preposterous, a foolish

decision to make! We must look in another area or look in our own world." The children could now see that this was a serious situation. "Uh wait! Please we didn't'

mean it! I mean how many people can say that they get to save a world and talk to animals!" "I must admit you do have a point to your reasoning young one…well

do you take the job or not? Now you need to chose right now, not later or the next day it must be now." The children looked serious this time and then thought it

over for a good while and Finn finally broke the silence

" YES! I'll do it! I don't know about them but I'm in." "Well if he's in then so am I!" Charlene quickly agree thinking about all the things she could see and wondered

how other people lived or even wore clothes did other animals wore clothes like the White rabbit and Jiminy? So many things to ask and to know, so the rest of them

all agreed because it wouldn't be fun if not all of them where there! So on to the adventure!


	3. Chapter 3: Deep Jungle

**Twisted**

**The adventurers of Disney tales**

** DarkroseAthena**

**All Disney characters and Kingdom Keepers belong to their rightful owners. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deep Jungle**

The children followed the two to the spot where they found the door stuck to the tree. Apparently they forgot how far the door was because they were tuckered out

by the time they got there. The sweat dripped down their brows to their faces and bounced off of them one by one. Finn was so tired that he was holding on to a

tree and leaning on his knees for the extra support.

All the rest of them wanted to pass out on the dew grass and lay there for an hour or two but no they must continue on as fast as possible." Get up children, we

must continue on." Jiminy said with a warm smile on his face. Willa was still trying to catch her breath and messaged her feet at the same time " *Huff * *huff*

Why…can't…we just have used the medallion the White rabbit gave to us?" Willa whined in pain. The White rabbit had a dumb look on his face. "…Oh yeah we

could've used it, wasn't it in your pocket Young Finn?"

When everybody heard this the fell to the floor in tears. " YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE COULDVE BEEN HERE ALREADY! Ain't that just full of hell!" Maybeck said.

Jiminy just sighed and continued on, him thinking that there's so little time to be fooling around. "Now see here, are we gonna stand here like headless chickens or

are we going to go already! Hurry up and get up and quit your complaining!" Jiminy gave them one of those nasty mad looks that just scare you sometimes.

"Okay, okay I'm up already!" Philby said. They all walk towards the door the White rabbit opened the door and the five kids took in a deep breath just to assure

themselves that everything will be okay. Then they walk slowly inside and inside where just old rotten dirt stairs heading upwards it was very tiny inside only a fit for

the White rabbit and Jiminy but they all managed to squeeze in there and climb the stairs.

It took them 40 minutes tops to reach the end to find another old beat down door but when Finn opened this door Jiminy and the White rabbit was nowhere to be

found! When the door opened a bright white light shined in and sucked the children in as fast as possible. They found themselves in the stars and weird colorful

lights moved around in the galaxy they were in then they stared to fall, fall into the dark abyss and fell flat on a stained glass picture of a beautiful pale young

women with golden blonde hair and red lips. The background was filled with thorn vines and roses she had her eyes closed. They then fell on another one with black

ebony hair pale skin. She wore a beautiful gown poufy short blue and red-striped sleeves a blue corset and a light yellow bottom part of the gown.

They kept falling on stain glass windows of what it seemed to be princesses. Then when they fell on the last one it broke before they could see what's on it. Another

white light came upon their faces and they were not in a dark abyss any longer they where now free falling in a beautiful African jungle! Finn and the rest of them

look in aw at the sight they could see from the sky, but when they realized they were about to splat on the earth.

They fell in a tree trying to grab onto something like a vine instead fell on it and hit the ground not so gracefully.

It was hours later when Willa gain consciousness she wanted to look for her friends but where nowhere to be found. "FINN! TERRY!...PHILBY!

ANYONE!...CHARLENE?" she tried her best to hear something but nothing. "Aw man why couldn't we have fallen on a pillow or something but this! This is ridiculous,

and where the heck did Jiminy and that White rabbit go off to I mean they completely left us!" while Willa was saying all of this she was climbing over broken logs

and cutting through leaves and slimy vines.

It was hot, humid, she could smell mud in the air. It smelled like swampy sea salt mixed in the mud. Then someone grabbed her from behind and she panicked so

much she gave her battle cry and flipped the person over on the cold jungle floor. She then realized it was Finn.

"*Groan* W-what the hell was that for Willa!" he said rolling on the floor trying to regain his strength. "Hey we found you guys! Over here!" It was Philby who called

them and they were all okay and reunited. Now they're only problem was to find out how do they get out of the jungle and to find the King that is oh-so famous.

They walked through the misty humid hot jungle and found no way out. They were walking around for hours and then it hit Maybeck, "I think we're lost, cause I

know I seen that tree with a scratch mark on it before." Charlene opened her eyes wide with her screaming inside her head because all she heard was "lost". "OH

NO! We can't be lost! I am to young to die out here by the hands of the jungle!" "Well would you rather die by something else?" Willa said calmly "Oh yeah *sniff*

like what nothing can be worse than it already is!" "Well um…like that!" Willa screamed pointing to what looked like a huge wasp the size of a lion!

The thing went hurling towards the children and his stinger lighted up with a dark aura around it. They all screamed in terror too frightened to move even an inch.

Was this it? They were going to die first day on the job by a huge wasp! They suddenly heard elephant footprints and a loud sound of a man shouting! The wasp

stopped dead in its tracks and knew what was happening.

Out comes a young woman with light brown hair, sky blue eyes and an old green wrap around her waist and a yellow blouse on. She looked at them funny and then

at the reddish-brown elephant who looked up at her. Out comes a young man from the trees with only a tattered loincloth on. He then stood hunched over a bit but

after looking at these strange people with weird clothes on he stood up straight and hurled at the thing.

Swinging with brutal strength, the thing tried to stab him with its end side but failed and while dodging he rolled on the floor and shoved his bare hand inside the

wasp from the backside and his hand came out in the middle of the wasp's chest. He snatched his hand out with one move, shook the purple blood off his hand and

walked towards the children with stern eyes.

Still frightened they got a good look at the young man's face he was tan with dreads, he had dark blue eyes and his veins showed up black on a part of his face.

"Who are you!" the man growled and scolded giving an intense glare straight into Finn's eyes. "OH CRAP!" Finn said in his head, he could've sworn he peed on

himself and he checked to make sure but nothing was there. "I'll ask you again, who the hell are you! Where you sent by that evil witch!" He was now roaring at

the boy. "N-n-n-no." He managed to get out still to frightened to move. "Where did you come from?" The young woman asked worried for their well-being. "We…

came out of the sky!" Charlene said meekly.

When they heard this they're eyes opened wide, the elephant broke the silence with a gasp "Could they be the Kingdom Keepers here to help us all?" The elephant

said. "WHAO! HE JUST TALKED!" they all said in unison. "Well yeah he talks! He's our friend!"

The woman said and then continued, "Say if you all really are the Kingdom Keepers, you guys aren't what I really expected you know? I mean you all look like your

12 or 13!" She said. "That's because we are…" Finn replied with a blank innocent look. The woman kinda felt a little stupid that she couldn't tell the difference

between a tween and older teen. Maybe it was because of the way she looked at Maybeck. "Well you don't look all that old yourself! What are you 16?" Philby asked.

"No I'm 19 going on 20."

She looked zone out a little and she then looked at the kids and then at the young man. "OH!" She exclaimed startling everyone, making the man fall over holding

his poor ears. "I forgot to introduce myself!" They all fell over thinking how stupid she was. "I am Jane! Hello nice to meet you! The elephant is Tantor and that man

over there is Tarzan! Don't mind him he can be a bit moody but he's clam and harmless like a butterfly!" Said Jane pointing to Tarzan who had an evil look and a

dark aura surrounding him and showed his canine teeth that were sharp and deadly.

"*Sigh* I die a little inside when she says I'm like a butterfly" Tarzan mumbled below his breath. " I heard that you say you always die a little inside when she calls

you a butterfly! Well she called you butterfly like 120 times already! Should I make a funeral grave for you when you die today Tarzan?" Tantor ask in confusion and

all Tarzan did was just look at him "…Tantor…" "Yeah Tarzan?" he said cheerfully "…shut up please." Tarzan hissed low.

"How does he even know that? What did he count or something?" Maybeck asked "Maybe…" Tantor responded "Okay besides the fact that he counts how many

times this guy over here says 'I die a little inside', how do we get out of this jungle and what are those things and what is your friend over there who got emo

problems?" Finn asked ".get…out of the jungle? I don't know I never seen the other worlds before!" Jane said. "Other worlds?" "Yes." "Jane's right and those things

are called twisted wasps. They can sting the hell out of you. One hit and you got that disease they carry in their stinger." Tarzan explained. "Well what happens to

you if you get the disease?" Willa asked in curiosity.

Tarzan looked up in a blank stare remembering something that happened to him. His face turned dark and a pale just thinking about it and then he continued

reluctantly. "It turns you insane. It can kill you but you would still move around like you are still alive…" "Oh like a zombie?" "Huh? What the hell is a zombie?"

Tarzan asked.

"Uh nothing…I'll tell you later continue on." Finn said and Tarzan obeyed and did so. "Your blood turns black, you turn pale and become power hungry, you'll have

lust for blood, be a blood thirsty killer fighter. Your eyes can change colors as well." Tarzan said as he stuck his big toe in the moist dirt, tracing lines and circles.

"You turn into this beast but in your own body! The only things that change is your face, you grow bigger, claws…well pretty much you turn half wolf like creature or

something I don't know what to call them!" Jane explained, as she was scratched her head trying to understand her own words.

"So…Tarzan…you're one of them aren't you?" Tarzan looked at Philby with his vampire like eyes and gave him a fang grin. "Heh…you catch on pretty quick! But yes I

am one of them." "Wait your not gonna kill us or something right?" Charlene asked shaking and whining. "Well obviously I didn't do it. If I wanted to I could kill you

on the spot! I learned how to control this curse yet also a power of mine. I was never like this but I guess my personality changed as well…go figure." He said

miserably turning all emo again.

Suddenly they heard noises not to far away but only Tarzan could smell it and hear it. "GET BACK!" Tarzan screamed. He was all to familiar to the scent of another

monster called the heartless, it made him sick to his stomach because they smelled like bloody rotten hearts mixed with the smell of people. He felt them coming

and readied himself in a stance in order to fight. With one swipe of his hand a large unusual key the size of a sword appeared in his hand. It was brown and green; it

was covered in vines, leaves and a sharp cut on the end. On the handle it had a little keychain leaf to represent the jungle he lived in. it was quite but Tarzan was

ready to strike whenever they decided to attack. Then one of them decided that it was time to fight and jumped at Tarzan. He blocked the attack and flung the key

at its head and it die away. The soul of the heartless rose to the sky and seeing this, the other heartless came after him. He dodged left and right tossing his weapon

aside by accident and was covered in heartless monsters he tried to find the strength to get up from them who were holding him down. Pined to the ground he

found a few more heartless slowly walking over towards the rest of the group. Jane screamed in horror and screamed out to Tarzan for help. He then gained enough

power by absorbing dark energy, slicing through the heartless bodies.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know you

**Twisted**

**The adventurers of Disney tales**

** DarkroseAthena**

**All Disney characters and Kingdom Keepers belong to their rightful owners. Thank you!**

**Chapter 4: Getting to know you**

When Tarzan got up he made a great big sigh of relief and sat on the jungle floor trying to regain his strength. He looked up at the sky thinking to himself that

everything would get better, but it was all wishful and hopeful thinking. Finn walked over with ease and grabbed the key that was the size of a sword. "Tell me what

is this thing?" Finn asked in curiosity. Tarzan still trying to catch his breath spoke uneasy "It is called a keyblade. The only weapon I know that can kill those things

called heartless."

He then got up and started walking steadily to the group for he had gain his strength back. " A heartless is the thing I just destroyed. They are nasty little things

that like to eat the hearts of beings. They especially like the eat the hearts of keyblade wielders like me or Jane over here." Jane butted in and was interested in the

conversation and put her own knowledge in as well, "They also like to consume the pure hearts of worlds like this one.

When a world dies down, another one is reborn!" Jane said cheerfully and then continued on more interested than ever in the conversation. "I guess it is important

to know this since you are kinda stuck with us. Anyway they're two types emblem, the regular kind and pureblood, the really powerful one that are born from the

darkness in peoples hearts." The children were still trying to lean so they knew what they where up against. Maybeck scratching his head and closed his eyes and

nodded his head totally convinced that he had the whole situation down pack. "Right so these 'keyblades', what's the deal? Are there more like that or just regular

looking?" Philby wanted to know everything there was to this whole kingdom hearts business.

Tarzan rolled his eyes and sighed again to show that he wasn't in the mood for talking. He sat down once more thinking that this whole "conversation" was turning

into more of a meeting than ever so then he continued on. "…No…every keybalde isn't made for one ordinary person, it's for people who earn it. Older keyblade

wielders can perform a ceremony on a new person who will inherit the power and will to use a keyblade. Not many in the world though." Jane looked down in a

disappointment just now thinking of the risk as a wielder of a keyblade. She remembered what she was told by a boy a while ago. So she brought that important

detail to remind Tarzan. "But there is a down side to it…the heartless can use our keyblades to make us in constant risk of being attacked by more like them! So I

suggests we get outta here and take you to a safe place for now." The children did as she said and climbed on Tantor's back and head to their destination. Tantor

continued on for hours passing vines and eating the leaves on the way. Tarzan was far up in the trees swinging from vine to vine, sliding on huge roots and tree

limbs. He felt so alive when in the air and took a breath or two to take in the fresh oxygen he got to treasure ever since he was an infant.

Finn still didn't really understand it all for he wasn't big on leaning like Philby was or Willa. Looking up at the man swinging from a vine, he still wondered how he

killed those things when he dropped his keyblade. So he got enough nerve to ask Jane since the jungle boy wasn't around. "Uh Jane?" He started, Jane and the

others turned around and looked at him in curiosity.

"I was wondering…how did Tarzan defeat those things?" "What the heartless?" Jane said "Yeah I mean…you saw him get totally pined by them and a second later

he just popped up like a daisy and sliced them to pieces! How I ask how!" as he said this he was going out of his mind and started shaking Jane vigorously by the

shoulders. A little shaken up, she regained her vision and tried to answer his question.

"Well…he is a twisted, (also what we call people that are effected with the disease from the wasp), can absorb the energy of anything that is either a heartless or

filled with dark powers. Unfortunately those kind of people can attract heartless as well and besides that he was raised in the jungle by gorillas so he's bound to have

some kind of super human strength!" "Is there always a down side to something!" Charlene asked in frustration.

Jane looked at her with a sheepish grin on her face. She then turned away searching for the tree house and saw a leaf fall from the sky. She looked up and saw

Tarzan sliding on the tree limbs. "What is he dong?" Maybeck asked. "It's called 'Tree surfing'!" Jane said with a smile on her face. She explained to them that Tarzan

came up with the name calling it that to make it a game as well also for transportation for him to get around this world of his. They finally got to the tree house that

Jane was talking about and they climbed in. Immediately Tarzan was attacked by a female gorilla and put Tarzan in the worse predicament known to man…being put

in a headlock! Tarzan gagged and tried to get a hold of the female gorilla. She wouldn't budge an inch. She laughed in his face until he had the upper hand now and

hold her down and pinned her the first chance he had. "Okay, okay I give already ease up big guy!" She squealed. Tarzan gave her a grin and relinquished her from

his strong arms around her neck. She sat in the chair to much of her dismay she was being watched by children who looked at her in aw and astonishment. She

tilted her head, catching her breath and said: " Uh Tarzan who's the mini looking apes like you? You and Jane didn't do anything did you?"

At this Tarzan blushed and quickly moved farther away from Jane as possible. Jane blushed and turned her head towards Charlene. "N-n-no Turk! Stop it! Me and her

are only friends!" Tarzan sternly said and not noticing the rosy red cheeks he displayed obviously. Jane blushed sticking out her bottom lip at Tarzan and then gave

him a dirty look. Charlene saw this and knew the relationship right away as if it were displayed on a silver platter. "She likes him but he doesn't notice her that way!

O.M.G! Still none of my business I won't say it!"

Charlene spoke to herself quietly. "Look I was just saying you don't have to protect that man pride of yours!" Turk said with a mischievous smile knowing exactly

what she was doing. Tarzan got up and sighed greatly "Look all jokes aside we need a plan to get King and find anyone willing to help us." Finn popped his head up at

hearing the word "King" because he know he heard that word from Jiminy and the white rabbit. "Wait, 'King'? You wouldn't be talking about the same king…that

we're looking for are you?" "Well if by King you are meaning the King of Disney Castle and most of Kingdom Hearts then yes, I am talking about that same exact

King."

Tarzan was not the one to have a "small world" kind of thing and the fact that he wasn't his same self like before of course he's going to be somewhat rude. "*sigh*

all I wanted was a straight forward answer not all of that! However though, we are looking for the same person so I think we should stick together and-" "Yeah I'm

gonna stop you right there and say this…no." Finn was red in the face and wanted to tell Tarzan off for what he said but was too afraid that he would get destroyed.

So he tried to continue on maybe someone else would hear him out he thought. "No really Tarzan maybe we could find other people in the world with Keyblades and

then we could defeat evil along with the most powerful of us all this King person! Please understand we really don't have a choice!"

Tarzan shook his head in disagreement he couldn't think that the plan he gave to them would work. He thought to himself that how could they find all the keyblade

wielders " No Finn you don't understand we can't leave this world because we only exist in this world. We cant interact with other beings from other worlds who

knows what will happen besides its against the rules. Anyway it's not like the keybladers will just show up in our faces!" Tarzan felt something latch on his arm. He

then turned to see Jane pouting and giving him the puppy look. Tarzan hated that look it never did him or anyone any good any way still he wanted to hear her

out."Come on Tarzan we need all the help we can get, plus we never even tried to see the world." "No jane-" was all he could say before she stopped him and

continued to fuss at him for always being stuffy and not being fun. Really her problem was that she wanted to break free from this one world to see the other

worlds.

Tarzan sighed and wrinkled his face. He didn't want to admit it but Jane and Finn were right and he had a hard time agreeing because he turned red in the face and

started a low growl. Turk knew what was happening and leaned in like the rest to hear his answer. "Ok…I guess I see your point…but this isn't gonna be easy so as

long as I'm around, I want each and every one of you to listen to me understand?" Maybeck sneered at this for he wanted nothing more than to be in charge and

the fact that a jungle man was going to be the leader he'd rather have Turk or even Finn to be the leader than him at least he could get away with things but with

Tarzan he lost all his nerves to stand up to a man like Tarzan.

While Maybeck sulked in the corner, the others were so happy that they were forming a team especially Jane because she gets to meet new people. "Turk you take

care of the others while Me and Jane are gone because this trip will not be over for a long time and I can feel it in my blood." He then hugged his family and his

mother. He wanted to cry but no tears, he wanted to be strong. He then turned to his comrades with a scary sturn face and said: " Alright you all listen and you best

listen good I don't wanna hear any complaints about the rough jungle and to hear about how it's hard and we leave at dawn no if, ands or buts about it get it?" "Got

it." Tarzan was now in there face and had veins popping out on his neck, they could obviously see that if they said "no" to him they would get thrown off the side of

the cliff and that wasn't going to happen.

The sun started to set in the deep jungle of Tarzan's world all was becoming soft and smooth. Willa was looking out at the star embedded sky and wondered in her

own thoughts. She then heard something behind her and turned around quickly. "It's kinda nice out here don't you think?" She then lowered her guard and had

easy eyes and scooted over on the balcony to let Maybeck in "Oh Terry you scared me." "You? Scared of me? Never in a million years!" she laughed at this and he

moved closer so he could be with her. "Are you excited as much as I am? I can hardly wait!" Maybeck's smile faded hearing this "Uh…I guess that 'Taran' guy scares

me…only a little." She then laughed harder than she did before. The sight of seeing him intimidated by someone else, she thought it was cute. "You? Scared? You

know you should get to know him a little better because we need him as much as he needs us you know" she stretched and yawned, got up form her seat and

continued. "You should know, that I like it when you are off of your horse and is down right sensitive. By the way his name is 'Tarzan not Taran'! Good night Terry."

She left him with red cheeks on his face. So he looked up at the sky and said: "I will…just for you…Willa"


	5. Chapter 5: The Pride Lands

**Twisted**

**The adventurers of Disney tales**

** Angela Lewis**

**All Disney characters and Kingdom Keepers belong to their rightful owners. Thank you!**

**Chapter 5: The Pride Lands**

The sun rose up high in the sky and the jungle was misty and damp. The trees were green and the soil was wet from the morning dew. The sun covering the world

and animals calling out to wake up their brethren. The sun creped into the tree house where drops of water seeping through the cracks of the ceiling dropped into

Philby's mouth when he yawned and then choking on the drop of swampy misty rainforest water slithering down his dry throat. " Are you ok Philby?" Asked Jane

trying to hold back her laughter like the rest of them. Tarzan rolled his eyes and walked in on this crazy situation, he walked in slowly and snuck up behind Philby.

"Are we having a problem huh?" Philby jumped out of his skin when he noticed that Tarzan was behind him. "We should leave now.

What ever the next world would be they probably have some water to wash in. I will tell you I noticed a huge door in the middle of the waterfall. It had a huge key

hole in it and it was clear…like…see through door!" What the group heard was shocking and couldn't believe what Tarzan told them. "So where is this door?" Jane

asked. Tarzan looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply. He then looked at everyone in the room who where eager to know what he was going to say next. "Well…

it's uh…half way deeper in the jungle. We'll make by sun down."

Everybody looked at their feet and remembered what Tarzan said so if they complained, it'll probably be their last. They packed the things they had and began to

walk in the jungle. Cutting leaves and breaking branches, they were ready to breakdown and cry because it was a long way. When they finally got to the door in the

middle of the waterfall. It was huge and they didn't know how they could even get in because there wasn't a knob just a huge keyhole. Finn looked carefully at the

keyhole and then remembered the day they first saw the keyblade in Tarzan's hand.

"Tarzan, maybe we should walk up to the keyhole." He said but Tarzan looked at him in a funny way. "And do what?" Then he realized where Finn was going with

this idea of his. So Tarzan walked up to the keyhole and the rest followed him form behind. With a wave of his hand, his keyblade came out of his hand where it

rested for the in tire time. He raised his keyblade to aim at the keyhole and they began to float in the air to the keyhole. The keyhole began to glow and the group

where sucked into the keyhole. They began to float into mid air again as they did when they first came to Kingdom hearts. Only this time Tarzan and Jane were

there and the fact that it was all black, they began to fall and the darkness turned into light then everything went black.

There they where sleeping in the savannas of Africa. Tarzan and the rest of them were unconscious and didn't move a muscle, and then Jane saw a mandrill looking

her close in the face. He just stared at her and she stared back. "Who are you?" She asked the mandrill still looked at her funny with a wide grin on his face. He

pulled out his staff and a smashed Jane in the head hard waking everybody else who was unconscious. They all looked at this mandrill like he was out of his mind.

"Correction, the question is who are you?" he said, "Who the hell is whack job?" Tarzan said rubbing his head, then he got hit in the head with the staff. "OW! What

the hell you crazy monkey!" All the mandrill did was laughed in his face, suddenly he heard a sound in the distance and stopped their noise quickly. "Shhhhhh, be

quiet! You are being watched by eyes in the grass, dey neva lie. Stay down low to de floor. I will see you again when you are ready to learn.

Find the African beauty with blue eyes. She will help you." Then he left with a swift move of his legs. They finally got up from where they where laying and realized

where they where. " Um so…we're not in Kansas anymore are we Toto?" "Shut up Charlene!" They all said. "Anyway what was that all about? What did that baboon

mean look for an African beauty with blue eyes?" They then heard African chants of young lionesses singing. They were to the grassy floor of the savannas and

growled low. One of the lionesses spotted the group and told the others to follow.

They proceed to the area creeping slow and steady while the group stood there like frozen statues looking at the lionesses in curiosity. Then the lioness stared to

sprint as fast as possible. The group finally realizes that they were delicious lunch! " OH HELL! RUN!" Tarzan yelled and ran for it. Tarzan trying to lead the lionesses

off track was soon captured back to back with Jane and the rest pined down easily. The leading lioness slowly turned from human into an African beautiful young

lady. She was pale in the cheeks as in her lioness form and she had sky blue eyes and rosy red lips. She had dots above both of her brows and down the bridge of her

nose. Long collar around her neck and huge hoop earrings, she had cornrows with colorful beads and shells in them and laced strings tied at the end with blue and

red feathers. She wore a tube top with a beaded corset and a long skirt cut on both side up to her thighs and laced old leather beaded sandals. She had a stern look

on her face and stared to speak Swahili to her lunch. "Wewe unaitwaje?" The young woman said. They all cocked their heads to the side and looked in confusion.

Philby turned his head to Tarzan and looked up at him. "I think she is speaking her native language." "Yeah I know that genius! My problem is do she speak

English." Tarzan said as her looked at the human lioness cautiously in the eyes. "Maybe she can. Uh…excuse me? .speak…English?" Finn asked. All she did was tilted

her head quickly and slightly but quickly jerked her head towards the other lionesses who looked at them oddly then turned back to Tarzan and the rest. "…Yes…"

she said and the group finally felt they where going to be spared. Now it was Jane's turn to be brave and ask the next question. "What is your name?" "My name…

is…Nala," She said in a daze then she realized who she was talking to and started to point her keyblade African spear at Jane's throat and the other lionesses copied

Nala.

Tarzan noticed that she had a special keyblade as well and at that moment Tarzan had an idea. "Wait! Nala! Please we're on your side." "There are no outsiders! You

are in pride land territory! Get out of here or I'll kill you myself!" Tarzan walked to her slowly and got down low humbly on his hands and knuckles like an ape and

how he would do when he was at home. Nala saw this and lifted her head up slightly looking down at the young man. He then showed her his keyblade and then

Jane followed and showed hers. Nala's eyes opened wide "I…thought I was the only one who carried the gift yet the curse besides my only friend." "What happen to

your friend?" Willa asked. Nala looked with sorrowful eyes and tears falling form her eyes. "He's dead. Or so I think."

They all bowed their heads for pity on her. "What happen to him if I may ask." Nala looked at Willa " He was the prince of this place." She started and then pointed

to a huge rock the size of a castle that was showered by a dark black aura and every thing around it was dead and dry. "You see that is our home where all the

lionesses and the king and my dearest friend lived." They all popped their heads up after hearing the word "King." She knew why the reacted that way and quickly

responded. "No, No not that king although I wish to see what he looks like. Still the uncle of my friend killed his father for power and told my friend to run away and

never return. Then he send his hyenas on him to kill him and that was to last time I saw him all I found was his tribal prince headpiece." " That is so sad!" Charlene

said in tears. Nala looked down at the grassy savanna floor. It was silent for awhile and no one spoke a word. In that time Nala sent the other lionesses home a

guard what was left of the pride lands and the she began again.

"The pride lands is a sacred place of happiness and a loyal pride. When the uncle, Scar took over, he destroyed everything that was food and water. Made the land dry

and abuse my friend's mother and tried to mate with me. So I ran away form their searching for help and those other lionesses are helping me but they must stay

at home while I look farther out in the savannas." Tarzan looked up and had another idea. "What if he's not dead." He said softly looking at her. They all looked at

him with confusion, searching for an answer in his face and his own words. "Yeah I know it's crazy to think like that but I can feel it in my blood that he's alive.

Besides we need more recruits like you that share the same power as me and Jane." Before Nala could say something, they all heard laughter and looked behind

them and saw the Mandrill again.

"You are all crazy!" "No you're the crazy one you stupid monkey!" Maybeck hissed. Nala punched him in the arm and gave him a nasty look. "OW! What was that

for!" he screamed. "Show some respect towards Rafiki or he'll smash your head open!" Jane remembering the first encounter with him started to make a bitter face

and rubbed her head. "Yeah it's kinda to late for introductions! Don't you think?" Rafiki shook his head in disappointment "You all come! Rafiki will show you de

way!" And with that, he ran off into the bushes for them to follow.

They ran after him and on the way ran into branches, noticeable roots, leaves and vines. He lead them to a pond in a dark cave and then pointed at the reflection of

Nala. "Look you and him are one with each other look hard…he is alive" Rafiki said as she looked down and saw her friend as a cub lying on the cracked desert floor.

She opened her eyes wide and ran back to the savanna as quick as possible. They all ran after her and Jane called out to her a then finally grabbed her arm and out

of breath. "Wait…wait, what's the rush what did you see?" "Tarzan you were right at least I think so…" She then pause and looked down the continued on "I…saw

him as a child on the desert floor…I got to find him if this is true what Rafiki said." "What the crazy old monkey?" Maybeck said then Charlene elbowed him hard in

the arm to tell him to cut out his attitude. "I will go with you all. Though I need to find him without him how can we overthrow his evil uncle? By the way, what

mission are you on anyway?" "Look, I understand your dilemma that's why we are here to help. And well we are the Kingdom Keepers. To make long story short, we

need all the help we can get from other keybladers who have the same power like you, Jane, and Tarzan. So will you stay with us?" Willa asked in a small voice.

Nala looked at them and then looked down at the floor. Nala sighed and gave her answer. "Alright fine, I'll go just do what I asked for and if he is alive he must come

with us deal?" "Deal." They all said. "Good. Now lets get out of here cause I'm not just the only predator out here. We will leave tomorrow." And with that they

headed for shelter, she took them to a hut that was near the pride land rock. Then late at night she started to hunt again to get her mind off this whole thing that

happen earlier. She looked up at the stars and hope this wasn't all a waste of energy. "Mufasa I know you can hear me or at least I hope you can but, please guide

me and help me find your son the rightful king of the pride lands."

The next morning, they all head out toward the desert to find Nala's lost friend. They traveled far and wide and wondered into a familiar place that struck Nala in

fear. "Oh my god." She whispered, "We should not be here!" As she said this, her teeth started to show and gave a low growl. They all went behind Nala and Tarzan

so they could take the lead. They both came to a screeching halt when they saw the giant elephant skull in front of them. All were shaking accepted for Tarzan and

Nala who stood firm. They started to hear laughter and saw three hyenas come out where the eyes of the elephant were suppose to be. " Well isn't this cute! The lil

pale lioness has a human form!" the female hyena said. The other one stated laughing like he was insane "Heh I wonder if she and her lil friends tastes good now

that Mufasa is dead!" The male laughed and from behind Jane was creeping slow in back of Nala. "W-who are this guys?" She whispered quietly. Nala stared to growl

again because they were in real trouble and she knew if they didn't leave now they were good as dead like her friend. "They are the uncle's henchmen. The female is

Shenzi, the male that not laughing like an insane is Banzai and lastly the stupid insane one is Ed. They will kill us if we don't leave now." As she said this her sharp

nails showed meaning that she was ready to fight. "How do you know them?" Philby asked. Nala looked at him like he was crazy.

As if she would have an interesting conversation with these kids while they were about to get thrown in a boiling pot and eaten alive, to heck with that! "Look right

now we are in danger this is not the right time to sit down and talk about who we are to these insane maniacs who are ambitious to eat and kill us!" As she said this

they head charging towards them with all they're might. Tarzan jumped up in the air landing on Banzai's head. "Oh you wanna pick a fight with me lil boy!" He

screamed, "Bring it asshole!" Tarzan roared right back. They began to fight and the first thing Banzai did was head for Tarazn's eyes and scratch them out. Shenzi

was chasing Nala and she was on her tail. Nala roared and clawed at her cheek and head towards the others who were hiding from the last hyena, Ed. Jane did all

she could do but it wasn't working, then from behind out comes a group a heartless grabbing and tugging at her hair and limbs. The kids stood in horror not knowing

what to do but Willa who grabbed a large bone a beat some of the heartless in the face then turned into puff of smoke. Maybeck stated to tug and pull Jane out while

Willa continued to beat the rest of them down to the ground.

Tarzan was shaken up but continued to fight with all his might punching him in the face and threw his keyblade to the side because he only wanted to use his

hands. Banzai turned into his human form and they whaled on each other hard. Banzai threw sand in Tarzan's eyes the quickly picked up a huge rock and threw it at

his face, Tarzan barely missing it, skinned his forehead. Tarzan soared across the floor with a purplish black aura around him then punched Banzai who went flying

across the Elephant graveyard. Nala was slammed onto the floor pined by Shenzi, Nala started to scream and pushed her off with her human legs into Shenzi's gut.

When she got up, Nala kneed her in her chest. Shenzi reluctantly got up and had enough. " Let's go! They mean business!" "But-" "Let's go Banzai you're badly hurt

let's go! But pretty lion…watch out cause we'll be back!" Then they ran off. Though heartless were still there, Nala and Tarzan had no fight left in them so they and

the other's left before they could get caught by those things. They ran panting and finally reached the other side of the graveyard. When the heartless disappeared,

they continued to walk on. "Childhood." Nala blurted out in pain. "What?" "Childhood I know them from. They tried to kill me and my friend." "You know you really

care for him don't you?" "He was dear to me." She said looking away.


End file.
